


Fallout

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: What if Earth's media got a pic of Hal and Sin kissing?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

All it took was that one photo, and the entirety of Hal's life fell apart. At first, he was completely oblivious as to why everyone on the streets of Metropolis and Gotham kept staring at him and whispering behind their hands. Then he had the front page of the Daily Planet shoved in his face - rather rudely, he might add.

Blazoned across the grey paper in bold black letters were accusatory words, and underneath was an eye-catching image that made Hal's heart sink. A dark alley of Gotham was photographed, where the streets were quiet but for the rain, and two figures, instantly recognisable, were captured in the moment of being rather intent on kissing each other.

No doubt could be had as to the subjects of the photo, and Hal could only be grateful he'd at least been wearing his mask. Otherwise, he would now be dealing with a far worse disaster. But this? He could handle this, even with the uneasy feeling curling in his gut. Sometimes, Earth's media could be unpredictable. Would they soon forget about this and move on, or was Hal in for a rough time?

Judging by the headline, and the article that accused Hal of being a traitor to the name of 'hero', this wasn't going to blow over anytime soon. Nevertheless, used to being hated, Hal shrugged it off and stepped around the reporter. "I don't know what you want from me," he said over his shoulder. "Unless it's for me to kiss you too?" The tips of his own fingers he pressed to his lips, he blew a kiss to the reporter and took off.

Damage control should be his first priority. The phone rang and went to voicemail several times before Hal finally gave up and just left a message. "Hey, spooky? You might've seen in the news - who hasn't? But a Gotham City reporter, some Vicki Vale, got a photo of me and Sinestro kissing, and I thought you might be able to do something about it? Call me back."

Bruce didn't call him back. Honestly, Hal wasn't even surprised. Disappointed, maybe, but not surprised. Clearly Bruce just didn't think he was important enough to bother with and well, Hal could hardly blame him that. There were probably far more pressing matters to attend to than making sure Hal's life wasn't ruined.

The whispering, the accusations, the snide comments, Hal could deal with, his name had been dragged through the mud plenty before. But he wasn't entirely unaffected, and the mob of reporters that had taken to following him around were beginning to get in his way. Ready to catch any mistake, firing questions about his relationship with Sinestro, they were exhausting and just a plain nuisance.

It was all Hal could do not to lose his temper these days, and when he finally did, he had good reason. For several minutes, he'd been arguing with the doctors at a hospital, trying to talk them into helping the inured alien he'd just saved from being murdered. They didn't budge on their stand of refusing to assist, and the reporters had caught up to Hal.

"Green Lantern, what is your response to the accusation you value alien life more than human life?" yet another reporter asked him, and Hal didn't even know where that had come from. How could they connect him kissing Sinestro in a dark alleyway to him valuing aliens more than humans? But it didn't matter, he just let out an irritated growl. He'd had enough.

"Let's go." Giving no chance for a response, Hal grasped the alien, who had been watching with wide eyes, by the arm and set off. To one of the medical rooms, he made his way, alien tagging along behind him. His true rash decision however, was when he kidnapped one of the competent looking doctors and dragged them along too.

Once locked safely in the medical room, away from the reporters, Hal rounded on the doctor. "You. Fix my alien friend here. Now." There was no room for argument and, shaking with fright, the doctor moved to do as Hal had asked. "Oh, relax," Hal sighed. He took a seat far from the doctor, so as not to be imposing. "I'm not going to hurt you."

But this would cause trouble, Hal was realising he'd kidnapped someone in front of a bunch of reporters and it would be taken as confirmation that he did in fact value aliens more than humans. Which was ridiculous, but there would be no swaying opinion now. And sure enough, his impulsive actions were plastered all over the news the next day. It took everything Hal had to avoid the political questions stemming from it.

With Oliver, Hal didn't leave a voicemail. There was no need to. As soon as the phone had finished ringing for the first time, it buzzed with a text message. The gist of it was Oliver apologising that he couldn't talk right now because he'd lost all of his money again and was hiding in a hole. If he'd lost all his money though, Hal couldn't help but think, why hadn't he pawned his phone off?

So Hal was stuck trying to navigate politics by himself and it really was not something he was good at. Predictably, it was a disaster and within days, the media was speculating he was about to go crazy and kill everyone again. That with Sinestro by his side, he was planning to colonise the planet for aliens and commit genocide against the human race.

It was as though every suspicion anyone had ever had about him, any doubt he was truly the reformed hero, had come into the light. Now, when he tried to help the people of Earth, they shrank away from him in fear and it was starting to feel all too familiar. But Hal hadn't done anything wrong. Had he?

At least Barry had the decency to pick up the phone. "Hal! I didn't expect - how are you?" There was a kind of nervous energy in Barry's tone and before Hal could speak, the Flash rapidly spoke over him, "I'm really sorry, Hal, I'd love to chat but I'm a little busy right now. How about you call me back?" The line went dead.

Used to the avoidance of people around him, Hal wasn't even going to bother trying to call Barry back. It would achieve nothing but make him feel worse, make him feel further abandoned. His phone slipped from his hand. It hit the ground, probably cracked, but Hal didn't care. He washed his face in cold water from the tap, but his mood didn't improve.

After that, Hal stopped going outside during the day. Getting tin cans thrown at his head had started to take its toll, and it was harder to aim at him when it was dark. There were also less people. And it was a nice change, Hal tried to convince himself, staring up at the stars as he stood atop a tall building in Coast City.

That Coast City wasn't gone had a certain grounding effect, reminded Hal that however people might treat him, he was not Parallax. Even if he was starting to feel like he was. Maybe he should swap places with one of the other human Green Lanterns, have some fun in space. It was starting to sound like the only option where he wasn't treated like a criminal.

There was a speck of yellow light in the sky, amongst the stars. It didn't belong there, it wasn't a natural occurrence, and Hal narrowed his eyes suspiciously. A moment later, his suspicions were confirmed, Sinestro stood before him, pulsing with the yellow light Hal could have mistaken for a star. "Hello, Jordan," Sinestro greeted. "How are you on this fine evening?"


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was instantly better with Sinestro there. "It's the middle of the night," Hal pointed out, but he couldn't hold back his smile. Nor could he hold back his urge to jump into Sinestro's arms and practically squeeze the life out of him with a hug. So that was what he did, and he babbled about all his problems while Sinestro rubbed soothing motions into his back.

Now Hal had backup, someone to catch the tin cans if they were thrown his way, he was willing to return to his routine. For some reason, Sinestro was actually willing to help him with this. Maybe he felt partially responsible, it was his reputation that was tainting Hal so badly. But Hal didn't feel tainted, he felt invincible with Sinestro at his side, mostly because the reporters were no longer focusing on him.

"Sinestro!" one of them shouted, shoving a microphone into Sinestro's face while he was trying to discuss with Hal the best way to prevent the building before them from collapsing. "What can you tell us about your relationship with Green Lantern? Is it true you plan to colonise the Earth for alien life and thereby wipe out the human race?"

After having this question posed to him over and over, rephrased in various different ways, Hal tensed up. However, Sinestro took it in his stride. "Why would I colonise this hunk of rock?" He sounded insulted. "There are far better planets out there. Venus, for example, I would choose to colonise before I ever turned to Earth."

Amused now, Hal relaxed, but he nudged Sinestro's shoulder with his fingers to bring the alien's attention back to him. "Stop planning world domination and get in there," he instructed, indicating to the still collapsing building. "I'll take the other side." And so for the next few minutes, all the reporters could observe was Hal and Sinestro saving lives and preventing property destruction. That didn't however, prevent the article the next day.

"You and me are planning to colonise Venus so we can build a base there for our eventual goal of universal domination," Hal informed, reading the world news while he waited for Sinestro to finish fussing over what his hair looked like. To Hal, it looked no different than half an hour ago, when they'd woken up. Perfect. "I can't believe I ever took this seriously. What's next, the announcement of our engagement?"

Now Hal had someone on his side, very obviously not believing a word anyone said about him, it was much easier to see the humour in the situation. Even if Sinestro seemed to be the only one who was on his side. None of Hal's friends seemed to even remember he existed and it was disheartening.

When he did eventually try to call Barry again, there was no answer. Every second his phone rang put a damper on Hal's mood. "Bah." Sinestro was unimpressed. "You don't need him. You have me." An arm snaked possessively around Hal's waist and he laughed, accepting it for what it was, an attempt to cheer him up. "I think I know who is the better deal." Playfully, Sinestro nipped at Hal's ear.

"You're right," Hal agreed, and he no longer cared about Barry ignoring him as he focused his attention on Sinestro. Of course, Sinestro looked very smug, he loved being told he was right. "I should drop everything and fly to Central City. Find out why he won't talk to me. Sure, you're great, Sin, but you got that whole evil supervillain thing going on and -"

One of Sinestro's hands wrapped around Hal's throat, under his chin, applying little pressure but Hal stuttered to a halt anyway. "Hal, darling -" Sinestro's voice was smooth, and his eyes sparked with a relaxed playful light - "I'm not letting you go anywhere, certainly not to chase down some cowardly little speedster who clearly cares nothing for you."

Though Sinestro moved his hand, it was only to trail it down Hal's chest and Hal could barely focus like that. "You're cute, I'll give you that," he collected himself enough to say, smile curving at his lips. He traced the shape of Sinestro's ear, laughed when the alien fluttered eyelashes at him.

"I am terrifying," Sinestro corrected him. "All those humans who have abandoned you would do well to be very frightened of me. Especially a certain speedster." Here, Sinestro cupped the side of Hal's face, thumb caressing his cheek, and leaned in close. "How could anyone abandon you, Hal?" Sinestro murmured against Hal's skin.

Well, Hal was sure there were plenty of answers to that but he wasn't going to complain. All he needed to know was Sinestro wasn't planning on abandoning him and that was good enough for him. It was nice. And it only got better from there. Finally having enough of the slandering of their oldest hero, Coast City had driven the pack of reporters out and a couple of tin cans were thrown in the other direction.

From then on, there were significantly less reporters following Hal around, it was almost like things were going back to normal. But really, he realised now, a little sheepishly, Coast City had already been treating him normally. They were a rather laid back lot, they didn't care who he might be kissing and in actual fact, Sinestro seemed to be growing on the city.

"Why we love Sinestro," Hal read out, some weeks later, scrolling through Coast City news this time. Obviously, the news of the world was no good, they were still expecting him to snap at any moment. "This is more like it. You could absolutely stick around at this rate. Your cult don't want you back yet, do they?"

This routine, even being abhorrently domestic, was something Hal was getting rather attached to. Sitting back, comfortably watching Sinestro obsess over himself in the mirror, well, it was kind of perfect. And Sinestro was offering no protests. "Of course they want me back. I however, am not controlled by the whining brats who bear my rings. Why does Coast City love me?"

Pursing his lips, Hal glanced back down at the article. "Uh, it says you've been around longer than the other Green Lanterns - you're familiar to the city. They also think you're a terrible supervillain which somehow gets you points." Hal scratched his chin. "And apparently you look like you're a great kisser."

Once again, Hal was faced with the photo that had caused him so much trouble and he tilted his head to the side, examining it. "They're right about that at least. You are good. Although I could do without the moustache." Hal indicated to his own face. "Bit itchy." Something was bothering him, but he couldn't quite place it. Frowning, he continued to study the photo.

Beside him, Sinestro sat down, and he rested his chin on Hal's shoulder, peered down at the phone. "There's something I don't get," Hal was thinking aloud, brow furrowed. "My not noticing we were being followed is my usual bad luck and general lack of observation skills but you - how did you not realise anything was off? That distracted by me, were you?"

What Hal expected was a bored explanation, then maybe to get pushed down against the bed. But Sinestro was very quiet and very still. Growing more suspicious by the second, Hal glanced over his shoulder, to where Sinestro's gaze was downcast. "Thaal..." Already, he could feel the stability he'd scraped together tumbling away. "Is there something you need to tell me?"


	3. Chapter 3

A flash of orange caught Thaal's eye, he whipped his head around, stared after it. Already, it was gone, but he knew what he'd seen. "What is it?" Hal asked from beside him and yawned widely, hand over his mouth. The search for Larfleeze had been going on all night, it wasn't a surprise that Hal would be tired. But he was still alert to the things happening around him, or at least was aware of Sinestro.

Saying nothing, for he could not allow Larfleeze to escape, Sinestro raced in the direction he was sure he'd seen the orange colour. And there, sneaking up on an ATM, was Larfleeze, the sound of his loping steps covered by the rain. "Hey, good job," Hal praised, appearing beside Sinestro. His voice was lowered, so Larfleeze wouldn't overhear. "At this rate, people will be thinking you are the hero."

That didn't seem likely but Thaal enjoyed Hal's admiration, preened just slightly. Then he indicated for Hal to attack and leapt forward himself. Just as Larfleeze was about to start trying to crack open the ATM, Sinestro had him pinned to the ground. And Hal was there, the best kind of backup, cuffing together Larfleeze's legs. Indignantly, Larfleeze shrieked, the sound splitting the air.

"Would you shut up?" Hal was exasperated, grappling with Larfleeze's remaining limbs so he could tie those down too. Unfortunately, Sinestro could offer no help, he was too busy keeping Larfleeze pinned, stopping him from flying away. "You're gonna wake up half the city. Then I'll have Batman to deal with and trust me, you do not want to meet - ow!"

One of Larfleeze's flailing limbs had caught Hal around the face and he fell back, cursing. "Mine, mine, MINE!" Larfleeze was insisting, though what about, Thaal wasn't sure. If it was Hal, if Larfleeze was trying to stake a claim, then he would die. In a very painful way. Oh, yes, Sinestro would rip Larfleeze to shreds.

For now however, he simply fought to bind Larfleeze's hands together, and then he hurried to Hal's side. "Are you alright?" Sinestro was frantic, as loathe as he was to display it, searching Hal over for signs of injury. But he was batted away, and Hal stumbled to his feet, rubbing at his head.

"I'm fine," Hal dismissed, and he offered Sinestro a tired grin. "I got a hard head, nothing damages this thick skull." He knocked his knuckles against said thick skull but Thaal was uncertain. Already though, Hal was moving on, staring down at Larfleeze who was glaring at them. "You should get him to the Green Lanterns. Try not to let them arrest you, yeah?" A small movement was made, as though Hal had intended to reach out, but he abandoned the attempt and turned to leave.

Against his will, Sinestro's hand shot out, he grasped Hal's arm, fingers slipping against where it was wet with rain. "Wait." Although Hal did stop, glanced back at him, Thaal didn't entirely know what he wanted to say. How could he communicate his desire to Hal to not leave without sounding like a hopeless fool? This planet was all but off limits to him, as was Hal, Sinestro should just keep his mouth shut and leave.

Speaking here was certainly not helping, Sinestro could feel the gaze of Larfleeze watching them intently. So he led Hal down a nearby alley, his feet splashing quietly in the little puddles of water on the concrete. "I want to thank you for your help," Sinestro said then, once he was out of sight of Larfleeze, and he and Hal were alone together. Or at least, that was what he assumed, but he felt as though someone was still watching them. He pushed it aside.

"It's no trouble," Hal shrugged off the thanks. "He was bound to cause trouble while here eventually, like you said. I'm just glad you thought of me when you heard he was in the sector. Seriously, it's you I should be thanking. Thank you." That last bit was added on quite sincerely, and the heat Hal radiated could be felt on Sinestro's skin, what with the newfound lack of distance between them.

Like a moth drawn to light, Sinestro rested his hand on Hal's hip, and the promised warmth was there, even under the cold chill of the rain. "As you said, it was no trouble," Sinestro offered in return. There was still that feeling, of being watched, and he caught a glimpse of movement over Hal's shoulder. The glow of a nearby streetlight glinted off the lens of a camera, someone was watching them.

Although Earth would always be foreign to him, and he'd never quite fully understand how the planet and its people worked, Thaal could guess the consequences if he allowed anyone to take a picture of him and Hal together. It would surely upset Hal's so called friends, they might even abandon him, and Hal would finally see their true colours. Altogether, it wouldn't be such a bad thing.

If Hal's unworthy friends abandoned him, he would of course, be lonely, need someone, and that someone could be Thaal. It was an excellent plan. Impulsive and desperate, maybe, for Thaal was clinging to the last few seconds he had with Hal, but it would surely work. And after all, Sinestro was hardly forcing Hal's friends to be horrible people, that was on them.

In seconds, before Hal could make any plans about leaving again, Sinestro grabbed Hal and pressed him up against the wall by the shoulders. Head angled to the side, he latched onto Hal's lips, tasted the rain, tasted the human, and he lost himself in how good kissing Hal felt. Even if his plan didn't work, this was good enough on its own, and his hold on Hal gentled, his hands began to slide down his shoulders.

An unpleasant sound broke through the perfect moment, Larfleeze was whining at them. "Can I go home now?!" It rang through the night air, surely woke up the street, and Sinestro pulled back from Hal. His lips were set in a tight line, forehead pressed to Hal's, he was irritated at Larfleeze for interrupting. And maybe he would've continued, had Larfleeze not yelled louder, "I don't like this planet! They won't give me their stuff!"

Despite the interruption, Hal looked perfectly happy, and his cheeks were flushed, his lips were wet. "You should probably go," he advised, relaxed back against the wall. "Try not to kill Larfleeze, will you?" He slapped a hand down on Sinestro's shoulder, a strange gesture of farewell.

"I will try." Sinestro wasn't making any promises but he turned away. Now he had the thought of seeing Hal again soon, when Hal needed him, he was less reluctant. In fact, as he strode back to Larfleeze, there was quite the spring in his step. He alone would remain at Hal's side and he could prove it, once he returned to find Hal abandoned by the friends who did not truly care for him.

On seeing Sinestro so happy, when he himself wasn't, Larfleeze immediately scowled, face twisting with jealousy. "What are you so happy about?" he interrogated, so distracted by Sinestro's happiness that he actually stopped struggling to escape from his bonds. "And can I have it?" A spark of greed lit up Larfleeze's eyes now, and Sinestro bristled.

"Jordan is mine," Sinestro snapped, and he hauled Larfleeze up with a grip on his arm. "Keep quiet or I may change my mind and throw you into the sun instead of to the Green Lanterns." After baring his teeth at Larfleeze in an extra threat, Sinestro took off. Every second away from this planet, he knew, his skin would tingle with anticipation for when he would see Hal again.


	4. Chapter 4

Of course, Hal was furious, and Thaal could hardly get a word in to defend himself. He'd confessed though, to intentionally causing this whole thing, and it was all he could say before Hal kicked him out. Threatened with arrest and possibly execution at the hands of the Green Lantern Corps, Sinestro was forced to leave immediately, returning to Qward, to his own Corps.

With Hal angry at him, with the memory of being closer to Hal than he had been in years still vivid, remaining an entire universe away was difficult. And Thaal hated it. This was far worse than his usual impatience, his usual boredom without Hal. For he'd hurt Hal and couldn't get it out of his head. That was why he was currently lying on his bed, staring aimlessly at the ceiling and wishing he was somewhere else. Even if he should be focusing on his Corps.

There was a soft knock on his door and Lyssa let herself in without waiting for his permission. Sinestro scowled. How impertinent she was, she had to know he wished to be alone yet she ignored it, as though she were exempt from any anger he might have been feeling. Well, she wasn't, and Thaal proved it by glaring at her, before he returned his gaze back to the ceiling.

"Did I not tell you I wish to be alone?" Sinestro asked sulkily. What was Hal doing at this second? It was easy to imagine, the way he'd dance across the sky. There should be another Lantern with him, Sinestro should be at his side. It ached to not be and Thaal forgot all about Lyssa, rolled onto his stomach and buried his face in the pillows. How much more of this torture could he take?

"You may have." To Thaal's annoyance, Lyssa felt the need to remind him she was still there, when she wasn't supposed to be there at all. "I worry for you, Sinestro. So far, your current inattention has narrowly avoided several assassination attempts, which I had to foil. And I suppose you want me to promote the culprits for - what was it last time? Oh, yes, independent thinking. Your Lanterns are trying to have you killed!"

Always, his Corps was so dramatic. "They sense a fault in their leadership, I cannot punish them for wishing to correct it. All it proves is they care for the Corps they belong to," Sinestro pointed out, though his voice was muffled by his pillow. As he could sense Lyssa would not be leaving anytime soon, he sat up, though reluctantly. "Is that all you wanted? I require rest."

"Do you ever require anything else?" Much closer was Lyssa now, standing before him, not looking too impressed. "How long do you intend to mope here? You have a Corps to lead, Lanterns who need you, and a universe that must be saved from itself. Let us weave more tales to be recorded in the Book of Parallax." In an offering, an open invitation, Lyssa held out her hand, palm up, to Sinestro.

It was surely the correct thing to do, take Lyssa's hand, take full control of his Corps back, return to his true goal in life. But controlling the universe had lost all its appeal. How could Thaal be expected to concentrate on anything other than the guilt he felt over Hal, how it felt to be ripped out of his life? Moodily, Thaal turned his back on Lyssa, and then he stood up. Not for a second more would he suffer through this.

After handing control of the Corps back to Lyssa with a couple of dismissive words, Sinestro returned to Hal's universe and landed on Earth. Finding Hal was easy, all he had to do was follow the sirens, but he was brought up short by the blur of red accompanying the glow of green. Somehow, in the weeks Sinestro had been away from Hal, the Flash had clearly been forgiven for being an awful friend. Hal was unbelievable.

Although annoyed, Thaal supposed he had no right to judge, being the cause of all this in the first place. But how dare the Flash try to replace him? It was an insult, and Hal was a willing participant in that. Perhaps he'd just been that desperate for someone to talk to after Sinestro was gone. Could he really be blamed for it? It only increased Thaal's desire to end the anger Hal held towards him, he approached, reached out to rest his fingers on Hal's shoulder.

The second Sinestro's fingers made contact, Hal jumped and spun around. "Sinestro!" Hal was surprised to see him, that much was clear, but then it changed to irritation. "I told you to get lost." A finger jabbed into Sinestro's chest. "Do you want me arrest you?" Of course, Hal was much different than when Sinestro had last arrived on Earth, Hal had worked through his hopelessness and it was hard not to be proud of him.

"If that is the price I must pay," Sinestro pledged. "I know I hurt you, and I'm sorry for that. When I made the decision - I had no idea Earth would react in such a way, believe me, Hal. They're idiots to think so badly of you even after everything you have done for them. All I wished for was a scenario in which you wouldn't push me away. Is that truly so unforgiveable?"

Expression hard, Hal was unmoved. "Yes," he responded. "It is. You destroyed my life and you destroyed my reputation. I don't care if it was only through inaction! You should've stopped that reporter, not used the situation to your own selfish advantage! Why can't you see that?" Shaking his head, Hal was obviously disappointed. That hurt even more than the anger. "I don't know what to do with you, Thaal."

"I do see," Sinestro implored, uncaring that he probably sounded like he was begging. His fingers twitched, he wanted to reach out again, but was unsure if he would be welcomed. "I regret what I did. Even though I achieved my goal. And not because you found out. I hurt you, Hal. That isn't worth any contentment I might find with you." Unable to help it, he moved forward, cupped either side of Hal's face. "I'm truly sorry."

For a heartstopping moment, Hal was quiet, gave no indication of his thoughts. Had Sinestro really finally crossed over the line? Of course not, Hal pulled him into a tight hug. "Fine," he muttered. "I forgive you. But if you ever do something like that again, you're spending at least a month in the sciencells. I will glue your feet to the ground to make you stay there, I swear. And threaten you with execution every other day. You will be very scared of me."

"Noted." And without further ado, Sinestro brought Hal's lips up to his in the kiss he hadn't been able to stop thinking about performing, his distracted longing had probably ruined his relationship with his Corps. Did he care? In that moment, not particularly. Having dominion over the universe was really nothing compared to this and he wrapped an arm around Hal's back, pulled him closer.

A whizz of displaced air brushed against Sinestro, he broke contact with Hal and turned his head to the side. "What are you doing here?" the Flash asked of him, arms crossed over his chest and glancing to Hal for support. "Didn't you leave? Sinestro, I think you should stay off this planet." As though he had any authority, the Flash lifted his chin.

Interrupting Thaal's consideration of whether the Flash would be able to heal from a broken neck, Hal stepped forward. "Sinestro is with me. Until I say otherwise, he's welcome here. If you don't like it, go back to ignoring me. See if I care." A reporter tapped Hal on the shoulder, he turned away to answer a question, and so he missed the Flash's crushed expression. Sinestro however, did not, and he smirked in a self satisfied sort of way.


End file.
